


Delicious Gold

by BananaSpice (OKFandom)



Series: Heylin Restart AU [1]
Category: Heylin Restart, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Heylin Restart - Freeform, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/BananaSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross post from the Heylin Restart Tumblr blog. </p><p> Jianyu gets a present and decides to share it with his best friend. St. Patrick's Day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious Gold

Jianyu could barely contain his excitement as he somehow managed to tote the large pot, bigger than his own head, and filled to the brim with shining golden disks, through the Xiaolin Temple. Jack had brought him home a present like he usually did any time he had to leave Jianyu behind at Spicer Manor. And as with all the gifts Jack usually brought the smarter than average child, it was an awesome one! So awesome in fact, Jianyu had decided to share, if only this once.

Spotting his only friend and known age mate, the young Spicer charged forward careless of the little pieces of treasure he spilled along the walkway for the older monks to find (and possibly enjoy as well) later. “Omi! Omi!”

The young monk in question paused in his training to see what the fuss was about. Identifying Jianyu, Omi dropped his hard won pose and grinned wide. “Ah! Jianyu, my friend! What brings you to the temple today? Have you perhaps decided to train more?”

Jianyu snickered at Omi’s stuffy way of talking and shook his head. “Nuh-uh! Daddy brought me a present!” He proclaimed bringing attention to the pot in his arms.

Omi looked into the pot and tilted his head confused at the golden coins. Monks had no need for material wealth, so he was rightly confused why his friend had brought these to show him.

“They’re chocolate!” Jianyu half explained letting go of the pot to scoop up a handful of the shiny gold coins and shove them into Omi’s grasp. “See, ya just peel the colored foil off and you can eat ‘em.”

Omi sat down to better study the golden coins and proceeded to do as told, peeling off the colored foil wrappings to expose the rich brown candies beneath. Omi cast a sideways look at Jianyu before popping the chocolate into his mouth. What could only be described as instant bliss followed. “I have never tasted something like this before!”

The more worldly child laughed and sat down next to his best friend. “I figured. Nothing but that bland ole rice mush junk they feed people here.”

Omi pouted at Jianyu and opened his mouth to begin scolding his friend for speaking poorly of the temple gruel. Jianyu took the opportunity to shove another chocolate coin into his friend’s mouth. “You know it’s true.”

Omi swallowed the second treat before tackling his occasional sparring partner.

The boys laughed as a play fight was initiated the pot getting knocked over in the process. No one felt the need to scold the children though, they were clearly having too much fun. A few older monks may have also been taking advantage of the distraction to claim a few chocolate coins from the spillage.


End file.
